


Does he?

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-04
Updated: 2006-09-04
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack wonders about Daniel





	Does he?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Found I quite enjoy how much you can say in 100 words!  


* * *

I look into his eyes and see my reflection. What does he see when he looks into mine?

Does he see the love I see in his eyes? Does he see the trust that goes soul deep?

Does he know I'd do anything for him, risk anything to keep him safe?

Does he see the fear I feel every time he goes through the Gate without me?

Does he know how I can't sleep in our bed until he's beside me?

Does he know that life without him would be meaningless?

His gentle loving touch is the only answer possible.

Fin.


End file.
